Coronary artery disease may produce coronary lesions in the blood vessels providing blood to the heart, such as a stenosis (abnormal narrowing of a blood vessel). As a result, blood flow to the heart may be restricted. A patient suffering from coronary artery disease may experience chest pain, referred to as chronic stable angina during physical exertion or unstable angina when the patient is at rest. A more severe manifestation of disease may lead to myocardial infarction, or heart attack.
A need exists to provide more accurate data relating to coronary lesions, e.g., size, shape, location, functional significance (e.g., whether the lesion impacts blood flow), etc. Patients suffering from chest pain and/or exhibiting symptoms of coronary artery disease may be subjected to one or more tests that may provide some indirect evidence relating to coronary lesions. For example, noninvasive tests may include electrocardiograms, biomarker evaluation from blood tests, treadmill tests, echocardiography, single positron emission computed tomography (SPECT), and positron emission tomography (PET). These noninvasive tests, however, typically do not provide a direct assessment of coronary lesions or assess blood flow rates. The noninvasive tests may provide indirect evidence of coronary lesions by looking for changes in electrical activity of the heart (e.g., using electrocardiography (ECG)), motion of the myocardium (e.g., using stress echocardiography), perfusion of the myocardium (e.g., using PET or SPECT), or metabolic changes (e.g., using biomarkers).
For example, anatomic data may be obtained noninvasively using coronary computed tomographic angiography (CCTA). CCTA may be used for imaging of patients with chest pain and involves using computed tomography (CT) technology to image the heart and the coronary arteries following an intravenous infusion of a contrast agent. However, CCTA also cannot provide direct information on the functional significance of coronary lesions, e.g., whether the lesions affect blood flow. In addition, since CCTA is purely a diagnostic test, it cannot be used to predict changes in coronary blood flow, pressure, or myocardial perfusion under other physiologic states, e.g., exercise, nor can it be used to predict outcomes of interventions.
Thus, patients may also require an invasive test, such as diagnostic cardiac catheterization, to visualize coronary lesions. Diagnostic cardiac catheterization may include performing conventional coronary angiography (CCA) to gather anatomic data on coronary lesions by providing a doctor with an image of the size and shape of the arteries. CCA, however, does not provide data for assessing the functional significance of coronary lesions. For example, a doctor may not be able to diagnose whether a coronary lesion is harmful without determining whether the lesion is functionally significant. Thus, CCA has led to what has been referred to as an “oculostenotic reflex” of some interventional cardiologists to insert a stent for every lesion found with CCA regardless of whether the lesion is functionally significant. As a result, CCA may lead to unnecessary operations on the patient, which may pose added risks to patients and may result in unnecessary heath care costs for patients.
During diagnostic cardiac catheterization, the functional significance of a coronary lesion may be assessed invasively by measuring the fractional flow reserve (FFR) of an observed lesion. FFR is defined as the ratio of the mean blood pressure downstream of a lesion divided by the mean blood pressure upstream from the lesion, e.g., the aortic pressure, under conditions of increased coronary blood flow, e.g., induced by intravenous administration of adenosine. The blood pressures may be measured by inserting a pressure wire into the patient. Thus, the decision to treat a lesion based on the determined FFR may be made after the initial cost and risk of diagnostic cardiac catheterization has already been incurred.
Existing techniques assess coronary anatomy, myocardial perfusion, and coronary artery flow noninvasively for improving diagnosis and treatment planning for patients with suspected coronary artery disease. These techniques rely on establishing physiologic models of blood flow at the boundary of an anatomic model that is constructed from imaging data. Blood flow, pressure, and other metrics, such as FFR, may be calculated within the bounds of the anatomic model. When these results are used clinically by physicians to help diagnose and plan treatment for patients, the diagnostic performance is of great importance. The boundary conditions have a great influence on accuracy and previously were not sufficiently designed and tuned to enhance performance or to optimize the balance of various metrics, such as sensitivity and specificity. Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods that enable the boundary conditions to achieve optimal diagnostic performance.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the disclosure.